Switches have long been used in electrical circuit designs to isolate a portion of an electrical circuit. In its simplest form, a switch operates to allow a signal to pass from an input terminal to an output terminal in a “closed” position and to prevent the signal from passing from the input terminal to the output terminal in an “open” position. More complex switches, such as those having a single-pole dual-throw (SPDT) or a double-pole, double-throw (DPDT), switch between terminals for different functions.
In the millimeter-wave frequency range, switches may be used in instrumentation, communications, radar, fiber optic, and other systems that require high-frequency switching. For example, a switch can be used for pulse modulation, port isolation, transfer switching, high-speed switching, replacement of mechanical parts, and other switch applications.
Embodiments of the disclosed apparatus and methods address shortcomings in the prior art.